Snuffing Out the Light
Summerset Daily Recompense |gold reward = |type = Daily quest |creatures = See Creatures |dlc = Summerset }} Snuffing Out the Light is a daily quest available in in which the Vestige must burn five Scriptures of Meridia and destroy five Daedric cocoons. Background I should travel to the grotto and destroy the Daedra's cocoons. I should also burn any scriptures of Meridia I find. Objectives #Burn Scriptures of Meridia #Destroy Cocoons Walkthrough To start the quest, the Vestige must speak to Justiciar Tanorian in Alinor who will provide one of six tasks for that day, this quest being one of them. "Ah, to be free of responsibility. A terrifying thought, truth be told. Let's get you a contract and give you some purpose." I'm interested in work. "We've been gathering reports of a Meridia cult for years, but only recently were we able to find them in Eton Nir Grotto. However, it seems that their worship attracted the attention of Daedra. Most of the cultists, if not all, are dead." :So what do you need me to do? "We've gotten some troubling reports of Daedra creating cocoons. There's dozens of them now, spreading throughout the cave. We need you to destroy them. Oh, and burn any sacrilegious text you find. No need for that material to remain." ::I'll destroy the Daedra's cocoons and burn any sacrilegious text I find. "Remember, the Divine Prosecution placed a great deal of trust in you with this assignment! We wouldn't want to give newcomers a bad name, so go out and get it done." :::What exactly happened to the Cult of Meridia? "While I'm not privy to the exact details, speculation is hardly necessary. I suspect that their Daedric worship attracted dark forces. Divine retribution, if you will. It's simply not worth out resources to investigate." ::::What exactly are the cocoons I have to destroy? "We noticed these cocoons during our first scouting mission, glowing malevolently. Since then, they seem to have increased in number. You don't have to be a Daedrologist to sight the potential danger." :::::What sort of danger? "We're not exactly sure. It could be a summoning ritual of some sort, perhaps even a method to breed. Given time, I'm sure these cocoons will bring forth nothing but ill intent. It's up to you to destroy them, for the good of all." ::::Why do you need me to destroy sacrilegious texts? "Why do I...? My, what an odd question. These texts are meant to spread misinformation about the so-called benefits of Daedric worship. To destoy them would be to protect the moral integrity of Summerset's citizens." :::::So Summerset's citizens aren't allowed to read about Daedric worship? "Wisdom gained through tainted words can hardly be called wisdom at all. Why allow this filth to clutter the minds of good mer? I'm afraid a newcomer just wouldn't be able to understand." The Vestige should then travel to Eton Nir Grotto, a delve in the mountains east of Cloudrest and west of Direnni Acropolis. Upon entering the grotto, the area directly ahead in the cavern contains five Scriptures of Meridia, thick brown tomes, that must be burned: #North on the ground by some barrels and a torch, #By a campfire in a cart with a crate and baskets, #On the ground in a tent near a campfire, #On the ground of a tent uphill near some barrels, and #On the ground in front of two small tents heading south. The Vestige should continue through the dungeon until reaching the boss of the delve. This area contains five large Daedric cacoons with a dark red aura. The delve boss will likely have to be killed before destroying the cacoons due to her proximity. Upon completing the objectives in Eton Nir Grotto, the Vestige should return to Justiciar Tanorian for a reward. "Greetings, deputy. Were you able to complete your assignment?" I've completed my assignment. "Excellent! The furnace is the only suitable place for any Daedric scripture. And destroying those cocoons should put an end to those Daedras' adrk machinations. You've done Summerset a great service, deputy. And so quickly too! My!" Creatures *Necrotic Hoarvor *Nereid *Salamander *Spiderkith **Spiderkith Brood Hunter **Spiderkith Brood Nurse **Spiderkith Fleshweaver **Spiderkith Shadowstrike **Spiderkith Venifex *Spider **Spider Hatchling *Spiderling *Webmistress Xoraxia *Kayliriax the Spinner (boss) Rewards The Vestige will receive a Summerset Daily Recompense container and a leveled reward: Journal ru:Тушение пламени Category:Summerset: Repeatable Quests